Family Matters
by PrussianWarrior67
Summary: Meet Sam Braginski representative of Northern Canada.He can kick your butt in Halo. No matter what anyone thinks,Sam is always happy.But now, his life has hit a few bumps.Follow Sam's life as he advances through the years, solving problems one at a time.
1. Chapter 1

"N-North Canada! A-Alfred wants you t-to come with us t-to his country!"

Sam turned around at his brother's voice, pale green eyes wide.

"To..America? Like…the country?" He replied, right eye twitching slightly. Matthew nodded, clutching his polar bear. The taller of the two blinked and looped an arm around Southern Canada's shoulders, performing a one armed hug. "Alright. For our brother, I will go with you guys…I have never been to the United States of Alfred.." He joked, but still serious about not having went to the USA ever before.

"Good job, Matty! Now we can go!" Alfred's voice sounded just before standing in front of them. North Canada rolled his eyes, letting go of his older brother. South Canada whimpered a bit, leaning on Sam.

"Can you not be hyper for five seconds?" Northern Canada hissed, leading his brother away, scowling when he heard Alfred following.

"Yes! Yes I can." He stopped talking for five seconds then went into a speech about Las Vegas. Matthew bit his lip when he heard about drive by shootings and let out a small 'eep' when Alfred mentioned murders. Sam snarled, causing the American to stop walking and talking. "What?" he asked, confused. North Canada grabbed America's collar, growling in his face, his eyes glowing with anger.

"Look, we will see the city when we get there, ok? We do not need to hear about the past murders!" He spat at his other younger brother. Matthew's eyes widened. When had he ever seen Sam like this? America quickly nodded and Sam let go of him, going back over to Matthew, who was shaking slightly. North and South Canada stepped into their room and Sam slammed the door on Alfred, who was about to ask something.

"He should shut up already…" Sam mumbled, taking off his red jacket and throwing it on his bed. Matthew blinked.

"A-Are you ok, S-Sam?" This made the said man frown.

"Yes…how about you? You've been trembling ever since America started talking…" he trailed off and pulled Matthew to him, hugging him softly.

-Later -

"…AHH!" he screamed loudly as the plane jerked violently to the side, clutching the plushie polar bear Matthew had given him for his birthday. Matthew wasn't doing to good either, but he was calmer than Sam. America on the other hand, was having a fun time, pretending it was a roller coaster. Then a loud beeping noise rang off, the stewardesses gasping, then one went to the intercom and relayed the message. Sam only processed a couple words.

'Emergency landing. Brace yourself. Belt buckles.' This made Sam go into shock, a rather bad case of it too. His pale green eyes were now only color, the pupil had shrank back so much it was nearly invisible. He couldn't feel his brother, who was holding onto him, crying his eyes out, and Alfred? Well, this was the first time he was being serious, buckling himself in tightly and holding onto the seat. Northern Canada heard a loud booming sound before a huge crash, and then it all faded to black.

"S..mh…Samph…SAM!" His hearing cleared out as he sensed people hovering over him. He felt…nothing. His body was numb, all he could feel was blood dribbling out of his body in numerous places and slight pain of the huge cuts and gashes. "Sam! Sam, wake up! Don't leave us!" A-Alfred? No…it was someone else. A women had screamed his name..

His eyes cracked open to reveal the face of a young girl, before the girl vanished, as in literally faded from where she was. He must be going mental. Then he saw two blurry figures hobbling toward him, he tensed, but lay still. He was then lifted up and put onto a gurney and wheeled away, the two blurry blonde males staying with him and helping the paramedics move him away.

Northern Canada woke up, pale green eyes still wide and shock-filled. He felt several places where he was patched up, including a small one on his temple. Groaning, he sat up, looking to his right. He smiled at the sight of Alfred and Matthew slumped against each other, sleeping. He made to take out the IV needle but a nurse came in and stopped him, he accidentally knocked her clipboard out of her arms and is clattered to the floor.

"S-s'rry.." he managed to get out, the nurse smiled and shook her head.

"Don't apologize, Mr. Opal. It was an accident." He felt arms close around him, and blonde hair come into his sight. It was Matthew.

"M-M'tth'w…" he whispered out, hugging his brother back.

"A-Are you ok? Does it still hurt?"

"N'…M' 'k…" No he certainly was not ok, he had a killer headache. "I-I..s-saw a g-g'rl…W-wh'n I w-w'ke..up.." Matthew blinked.

"N-no one survived o..other than us and a couple of other men…" South whispered in a hushed tone. Sam's pupils blew out suddenly and lurched up, coughing up blood, the scarlet liquid flowing down his chin. "S-Sam! NURSE!" Matthew screeched, waking Alfred, who ran straight to his younger brother.

Three nurses ran in, ready for action. They all went onto getting everything ready, one pressing a cloth to Sam's throat, which had been covered by a cast. There was a huge slash, still open from the crash. Alfred tried to get back to his brother but was forced back by a doctor.

"We've got this covered, Mr. Jones." He explained, turning back to Sam and doing a few more things. Alfred looked at North Canada, then frowned. The man was staring past Alfred, who turned to see if Sam was looking at something..but there was nothing.

"T' g'rl.." He wheezed even more badly than before. But Matthew heard him…knew what he meant. Alfred turned to see Southern Canada's shocker face.

"W-what's wrong, Matty?" he asked, voice quivering. Matthew sighed.

"..I think Sam is inheriting Arthur's 'magical fairy' sight…" This made Alfred wince.

"Oh great…"

Sam woke again, in a soft bed, not in the hospital. All his clothes were on and the patches were gone. He was healed?

"No, you're not awake, Sam…" A voice said from somewhere inside the room. Out came the young girl from before. "You're in a dream…And you are not crazy. I was at the crash, but I got out of there just before.."

"Who are you?" he demanded, standing up and growling, then, he stopped. This girl was like a FEMALE copy of HIM. She had long red-brown-blonde-ish hair, pale green eyes, and a scar on her right wrist.

"I'm you, basically. But..well, let's just leave it as that." She said, looking up at him. "…You know what? I am kinda regretting making you 6'2…I now feel short." Sam twitched.

"How tall are you?"

"Five foot three and a half…"

This time, he was sure he was awake. What iwas/i that?

"…I know, but we cannot just assume he is INSANE, Alfred."

"B-but Eng—Arthur! He keeps seeing this little girl and we can't!"

"Alfred…sometimes people imagine this stuff…"

"But he literally 'knows' it exists! I can't be related to him!"

He flinched.

"Am I really that bad, Alfred?" he asked, eyes tearing up. "Am I such a bad person to you that I am not a good brother?" he whined, letting the tears run freely down his cheeks. Matthew hugged him tightly, glaring at Alfred. Arthur faked a punch on Alfred, but still hit his 'younger brother' rather hard.

"You still don't know what it means to keep your mouth shut, do you?" Arthur growled, turning around and storming out the room. Alfred's shoulders slumped and visibly acted guilty, slowly walking out of the room and out of sight.

"A-Are you ok, brother?" Matthew asked, pulling back from the hug just enough to see Sam's face. North sighed, looking to the side.

"Why do you torture me so, girl?" He asked with a slight edge to his voice, and the question itself made Matthew wonder if the 'girl' was actually there…

Alfred paused then noticed another familiar face…Or faces. Since there was two familiar faces. '..Ugh, my mind is confusing me'.

"Berwald! Tino!" Both men looked up at Alfred, making their way over to the American.

"W' he'rd 'bout yer' brother…" The Swede mumbled lowly, an arm around Tino's shoulders. Tino had a worried look to him, making Alfred worried also.

"O-Oh…Yeah…he's fine. Just a bit sore. The doctors said he could leave tomorrow." Berwald blinked twice and smiled just the tiniest bit.

"Th's good…C'n Tino see him?" Said man fidgeted and shivered a bit. "..Y' cold m' wife?" Sweden asked the Fin, frowning a bit.

"N-no! I'm fine. I just…hope he's ok…" The smaller man stated, looking through the window to see Matthew..hugging someone. Likely North Canada.

Alfred smiled a bit, his once bright and cheery eyes dull.

"Of course…I'm sure he'd love seeing you guys…" He murmured, stepped out of the way as Sweden and Finland went into the room, following them shortly after.

Sam looked up, letting go of South Canada, his eyes widening.

"T-Tino! Berwald! You guys…came to see me?" He squeaked, a huge grin plastered on his face. Tino rushed forward, hugging Sam tightly. Alfred was surprised…He never knew Finland and North Canada had been friends…

"Yes! Of course, why wouldn't we? Wait…don't answer that. Cause there is no reason. God, Sam! You had me worried so much!" Tino yelped, nearly clinging to the taller man. Sweden walked over to the healing man also, sea-green eyes nearly blank, were it not for the small hint of relief. Alfred made a note to himself that North likely had a lot of friends he didn't talk about…

Alfred whipped around, hearing a throaty laugh. But no one was there. He turned his head back and nearly jumped out of his skin. A girl was staring straight into him, more like glaring.

"A-Ah! Who are you?"

North, South, Sweden, Finland, and a passing nurse stared at Alfred. And then Sam gasped.

"You can see her!" he yelped happily. "I'm not insane!" Alfred gaped at his brother then back to the girl, who had opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sure he is not insane anymore, since you can see me now. You stupid bloody poof!"


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER TWO-

Sweden's eyes shot open, hearing softy singing in the hospital room. It was dawn, judging by the color of the clouds outside. His sea green eyes met Sam's, who was singing softly in German. The man was oblivious that Berwald was awake. That's when the Swede noticed…Sam was smiling, but his eyes were blank and had a hint of anger in them. And so, Northern Canada began to sing a new song.

"iSummer has come and passed, the innocent can never last. Wake me up, when September ends. Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up…when September ends…/i" The taller nation broke down into silent sobs, his hands pulling his hair tie out, his face becoming visible. Huge red scratches covered his face, small little spots of drying blood staying in the reddened skin. Sweden frowned and stood up, making his way over to the broken nation.

"Yer voice s' good…" He mumbled softly, giving one of his tiny smiles. North looked at Berwald with half lidded, red rimmed eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I woke you up…" His voice was strong, yet the man himself looked ready to fall over and wail like a child.

"No probl'm…Wh't's wrong?" He inquired. Sam flinched and looked straight into his eyes, which made him wonder why the Canadian was like this. Those eyes showed the man to be a pure soul. No sign of guilt from doing something wrong, however, there was isome/i guilt.

"…I was thinking about my dad…You know…Ivan? Or..you guys call him Russia. He has not come to visit me…Do you think he knows? M-Maybe he doesn't care about me now!" North Canada let out a small whimper and laid against the bed. Sweden frowned again and huffed.

"Russia m'y s'm like a h'rtless person…but he aint…I know he loves y'." He said truthfully. He then continued. "When y' were a b'by, Iv'n couldn't stop t'lkin' 'bout y'. Arthur 'nd Iv'n r'ised y' just fine. To think you were n't going to b' a strong n'tion would be wrong…" Berwald blinked and looked away, distracting himself with the rising sun.

Sam slowly processed the words and sat up on his elbows, his long hair curling over his shoulders.

"You…are right, Sve." He had never used any nicknames for anyone other than Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew, and maybe Tino…once. It was so fun to tease Tino by calling him 'Tin Tin' or 'Finny'. Sweden blinked again before nodding and turning to lay back down on the couch, curling around Finland's smaller body. North Canada smiled before ripping the IV needle out of his arm and throwing it away, watching the small needle hole fill with scarlet blood. He wiped it away and shakily got to his feet. It was going to be a while before he started walking properly. North brushed his hair behind his ears and wandered past the door, out into the hallway.

'iWhere are you, dad?/i'

His pale green eyes darkened when he saw the person he absolutely HATED since he was small.

"Why are iyou/i here?" He growled angrily at Romano…or was it Lovino? He had hear both so many times. Said man looked up with an equally pissed off look.

"My stupid brother broke his foot and the damn potato bastard blames it on me!" The Italian accent rang in his ears and made him grimace. South Italy's accent was darker and…well, more teeth gritting than any other Italian he knew. Feliciano's was nice and free, and that girl said her friend had a good accent also.

"G-Germany is not a 'potato bastard'! He's a strong, kind, and..and…caring nation! So shut your trap before I..I…I kill you!" The still healing North Canada tackled Romano to the ground, raining punched down on the smaller guy.

Alfred was now chatting with this girl, though it didn't matter…this girl was too young to know about them…how they were nations and such. A normal girl wouldn't know—

"So, America…Who exactly is your family in the world…?" She knows! Crap!

"…Why are you uh..calling me America? I'm not a country…" This made the girl frown.

"Not all of the human race is oblivious to your existence, Alfred F. Jones. I know the nations exist."

It took several doctors and a couple security men to pull Sam off in his rage against Lovino, leaving the Italian bloody and bruised. They stabbed North in his arm and gave him a sedative. Within seconds he drifted off to unconsciousness.

Berwald stared at Sam and instructed the doctors to let him go.

"Wh't were y' thinkin'?" He snapped, looking at the other's bloody knuckles. "Y' could 'ave killed Lovino!" North sighed.

"Can we just leave already…?" Sweden let his anger cool down and looked at Tino, who was standing beside him.

"…Yes. We c'n le've." They walked towards the exit, but were stopped…by a man…an ice-blonde man…

"DAD!" Northern Canada shouted loudly, throwing his arms around the shorter (by two inches) man and giving him a bear hug worthy of a Russian. Ivan smiled and rested his chin on Sam's shoulder.

"I am sorry for not getting here sooner. Stoopid plane had to get fixed…there were no other planes that day either. Now let us all come to my rented house and have a drink, da?" He smiled childishly and nodded towards a medium sized car that actually looked like it could fit all…wait. American and England weren't here! Neither was Canada…

"D-Dad…Alfred, Matthew, and Arthur are no-."

"They are already there, waiting for us. Do not fret, my child." Russia held out a hair tie and Sam grabbed it.

"Ok…and thanks." He tied back his hair as they walked towards the car. Ivan opened the passenger door and the two back doors. He then climbed into the driver's seat and looked back to see Sweden and Finland buckled in. "I dearly hope you didn't forget your license." He muttered. Russia chuckled.

"No, and I drive safely, Sammy." The Russian replied, starting the car up and driving them home. North sighed and looked out the window, seemingly interested in the city that passed by them. He then noticed…this wasn't an airport hospital. This was…St. Petersburg hospital? He had been flown to Russia while unconscious?

"..How did I get here? I thought I was in an airport hospital…in Las Vegas!" He exclaimed, staring at the Russian signs. Sweden winced and hugged Finland close to him.

"Y' were scr'emin' 'nd kickin' so much th'y had t' sedate y'…" Berwald explained, hoping the Canadian wouldn't get mad and start throwing fists at his face. Said man blinked.

"…So that's why I don't remember…How long was I out of it?" Russia was the one to answer.

"About…two days. You were calm when we came here, silly boy. You must like my country very much." The purple eyed male chuckled to himself and stopped the car. "We are here, my child…Welcome home." Sam gaped out the window at the huge building. Building? More like MANSION. He got out of the car and shut the door, Finland and Sweden did the same, also seemingly surprised the 'house' was so big.

"D-Dad you said it was a rental house!" North Canada exclaimed, staring at his adoptive father. The Russian snorted.

"Well…you would never believe it if I told you we were going to some place this big…I know you." Sam gave an embarrassed cough and smiled, walking with the others inside the house. North jumped out of his skin at a screech.

"…GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, YOU GET RIGHT BACK HERE WITH THOSE MUSIC SHEETS BEFORE I SEND DENMARK AFTER YOU!" Sam's eyes widened.

Gilbert…Beilschmidt…Prussia's name. He saw an albino man run past in a blur, a few sheets littered with musical notes flying into the air behind him. A brunette pursued him.

"Ugh. They're at it again." A grumpy voice sounded from beside him. He turned his head and gaped at a blonde man with blue eyes, scowling at the Prussian and his pursuer. The male turned his head and looked at North Canada.

"…Hello there. I'm Ludwig." The other said, a little secret hidden in his eyes. North squinted.

"I'm Northern Canada. But you can call me Sam…" He noted the man had a German accent, but it could be anyone in Germany couldn't it?

"…Ah so you are a nation. Very well, just call my Germany-."

"Doitsu~! Doitsu~!" Another brunette, with big golden brown eyes came into his sight. He immediately thought it was Romano, but…Romano's curl was different. His mind mentally slapped him. Germany stiffened and prepared himself for the huge flying hug (more like tackle) from the Italian.

"H-Hello, Italia." The man blushed and hugged the smaller back.

"GOD DAMN YOU, RODERICH THAT HURT!" Another scream. His pale green eyes found the source. He restrained from laughing as Gilbert came into view, cupping his crotch and hobbling out of a room. 'Roderich' followed him, shouting random German swear words.

"…Austria, Prussia, stop this RIGHT NOW. Before I come over there and kick both of your asses until you can't walk for months!" Ludwig snapped, pushing Feliciano off him. Austria nodded and Prussia merely growled in response before hobbling out of sight, the Austrian following him. Sam was really…confused. When had Russia made all the nations live in one huge house? It didn't seem possible…yet, here they were. Russia took Sam's hand and led him to his room, which he had forgotten where it was, and handed him a box with holes in the lid.

"I…remember when you used to tell me how badly you wanted a pet…so I got you him…"

The Canadian opened the box and yipped in joy. He picked up the small baby black bunny, practically purring in happiness.

"Thank you so much dad!" He thanked him, putting the rabbit back in the box full of hay and straw. The small animal lifted its little head and gazed at Sam, then flopped on its side, closing its eyes. He gently set the box on his dresser, looking around the room he remembered so much… He flicked his bangs out his eyes and stared at the door. Russia had left…probably thinking he should have some time alone.

But he didn't want to be alone…it made him think of his past. He looked at all the posters of the things he liked that were plastered to the wall. He reached out and put his palm flat against an Axis Powers: Hetalia poster. Yeah…he liked the anime about the nations…and it made him smirk about how the humans didn't know they existed. But North Canada himself wasn't in the anime yet…The creator of the anime was going to though. He was sure of it…

"So, I heard you have Prussian blood in you." The sudden voice made him jump and whip around, eyes wide. Gilbert!

"O-oh…yes I do…I'm also part British and American. . ." He mumbled, averting those cold red eyes. Gilbert snorted and grinned rather evily.

"England? And..pfft, America. They aren't awesome at all! In fact, England's got a stick up his-."

"GILBERT!" Roderich came into the room, dressed in a rather embarrassing maid's outfit. The corset looked almost painfully tight on the man's body. Sam blushed as he realized that Roderich looked a bit feminine in that outfit.

"Oooh, Roddy, you look so hot in that outfit~." The Prussian cooed, trying to get the man close to him. Austria's blush darkened as he realized someone else was in the room. Sam coughed and looked at his hands.

"Uhh…Need some clothes?" He asked Roderich softly, trying to hide his body's reaction to…this. The violet eyed man nodded before being shoved away rather forcefully by Prussia.

"I'll just…go now." Gilbert muttered and vanished out of sight. Sam stayed behind, wondering what the heck just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

…..Chapter Three…

"...Alright. Careful now, don't kick her too hard." Austria murmured to Prussia. They were all going trail riding. But it came to a halt when they found out the 'awesome' Prussia couldn't ride a horse. Germany found this funny because his brother always said he was awesome at everything…but horse riding. North Canada pulled himself up on his horse, a black and white paint horse, and settled himself down, patting the horses' neck. Beside him, Arthur and Alfred were on one horse, since America was rather scared of horses, he thought they bit people, which they did, but only when pissed off.

Prussia kicked the horse's side and clicked his tongue, making the animal start walking. The albino gave a small 'eep' before calming down and making it turn to avoid a branch. Roderich followed, clicking his tongue also and walking beside Prussia. North twitched his eye and got his horse to trot up to the two, Germany, Italy and England following. Ivan was up ahead of them all, waiting for all of them to catch up.

"Hurry up, da?" The Russian muttered, getting a bit impatient. Sam watched as Sweden and Finland came into view, the smaller clinging to Berwald as their horse galloped over to them.

"Are we goin' or wh't?" The Sweden muttered, growing a little irritated. America was trembling so much, he held onto England tightly, making the man look over his shoulder and nuzzle the American.

"Calm down, Alfred…" Arthur purred out, trying to soothe the other. North growled irritably. Everyone had someone to be with! But nooo, not him! He kicked his horse's sides and shot off into the trees.

"SAM! COME BACK HERE!" He heard a faint call over the wind, urging his horse to go faster. He yanked on the reins when someone cut into his path, nearly slamming into the other. Lifting his head, his eyes found focus again and stared into blue eyes of a stranger. The man's pale blonde hair stuck up almost perfectly, making him shrink back, becoming self conscious of his appearance.

"Going somewhere?" The man's smooth voice made him flinch.

"A-As a matter of fact, I was escaping them…" The man smiled, those blue eyes brightening.

"Well then, come on." The man grinned and made his horse start in a canter, going into the forest. North Canada blinked before following him, not sure if this man was a country or not. He was almost under a spell…those eyes… "Over here."

His eyes flicked over to a shaded area, only lit by a few beams of sunlight. The Canadian dismounted his horse and walked over to the spot, ducked a branch. The unknown man turned around and smiled…those eyes twinkling.

"W-who are you…?" He asked in his daze, pale green eyes staring into those perfect-

"I'm Mathias…or Denmark. Whatever you may call me…" His soul seemed to be yanked out. THIS was Denmark?

"Y-you! You're the one who was abusive to Tino and Berwald! You heartless bast-..!" He cut himself off as he saw intense hurt in Denmark's eyes.

"I…that was the past…I've changed..I promise." He said lowly, eyes clouding over. Sam felt a pang of guilt in his stomach and walked a bit more towards Mathias, hesitantly giving the man a hug.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything…" Since when did he start caring about everyone? The man's eyes widened slightly but hugged him back.

"Anyone ever tell you not to go with strangers, North Canada?" a hissed voice called out, making them both jump and part.

"…Sweden. How nice of you to stalk us." The Dane's voice was calm, didn't sound mocking at all…yet the sarcasm was enough for Sam to flinch. Berwald scowled.

"You aren't going to get Sam..not like us. You…abused us…" The man wasn't mumbling…his voice was clear. Sam's eyes widened, and then he stepped forward.

"Sve…Mathias has changed. I'm sure of it…Please believe me." Berwald snorted at first…then realized Sam was serious.

"…Fine. Believe what you want. I won't say 'I told you so'." He huffed and turned, walking away. Denmark sighed, his eyes clouding over even more. Sam leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I don't think you're like that." He muttered, blushing a bit. Mathias blinked, his face reddening.

"U-uh…thank you, North Canada…" The Dane coughed, avoiding Sam's beautiful green eyes-

'What am I thinking?' Mathias thought to himself.

….

"…Where is Sam?" Russia barked at Sweden. The Swede looked up, a pissed off look in his eyes.

"With Denmark. Your son is going to be under his control in NO time!" He replied, his voice dripping in sarcastic joy. Ivan gave a small 'What?' of surprise before kicking his horse roughly and setting out into the forest.

Tino looked at Sweden, surprised the man was talking clearly…and he was angry. Really…angry.

"I should have taken North Canada away from him…but he wanted to stay." Berwald whispered, eyes changing from rage to sadness.

"M-Maybe he really has changed?" another voice they hadn't heard in a while spoke out. Berwald and Tino turned their horses around.

"Oh…hi Matthew." Tino murmured. Berwald remained silent for a moment.

"…He hasn't changed…at all." He growled and set off towards the house.

"…..soooo. We going on a horse ride or what?" Prussia said aloud, grinning at Austria. The Germanic man sighed.

"Yes…come on then." He smiled faintly at Gilbert and walked slowly forward the Prussian followed, nervously holding onto the reins tightly as they walked forward. Roderich patted Gilbert's shoulder and whispered something inaudible.

…..

The Dane has been chatting with Sam for a while now, learning a lot about the man. Mathias reached over and plucked the hair tie out of North Canada's hair.

"H-Hey!" He exclaimed as his hair flopped over his eyes and hung around his shoulders. The North American found it hard to glare at the Dane, as he always felt guilty. "..Can you please give it back?" He asked softly. Mathias smiled.

"Oh come on…why do you keep your hair up, huh? You look handsome either way." He said as if it was a completely normal thing to say. The Dane was used to saying these kinds of things to Norway and Iceland, but since they had left, it left him talking to himself more often…and now finally…someone was being kind to him…

"W-Well…I just don't want it clouding my vision…It's already clouded enough!" The taller of the two snatched it back and tied his hair back once again. The Dane raised an eyebrow.

"…You need glasses…?" Denmark asked, hoping he wouldn't get smacked. He breathed a sigh of relief when the North Canadian nodded. "Then why don't you get some?"

"…Alfred thinks I should get glasses like him…and well..I can't decide which ones I SHOULD get." He bit his lip and turned away. "I um…better go." He rushed to his horse and lifted himself up, flailing his limbs when he slipped. The North American shouting in surprise when he felt hands on his hips, holding him up. "…! Oh um..thanks." He got on the horse properly and shot off almost immediately.

Denmark stood there, totally gobsmacked as to how Sam hadn't shouted at him for touching the man…

…

"Where have you BEEN?" Russia's childish voice melted away into a deep scolding tone.

"I've been out riding, ok? Calm down, dad!" Sam shouted back, glaring. The Russian laughed harshly.

"Riding, huh? Then why did Sweden see you with Denmark?" At this, North Canada threw up his arms.

"STOP RIGHT THERE. Now I am not allowed to TALK with another person?" Sam stormed into his room, than noticed the small bunny cowering at the corner of its box. He turned around, glaring at his adoptive father. He then flinched under the intense purple gaze. Sam shrank back, unable to look at Russia, shivering slightly. His father's arms looped around him suddenly, making him jump slightly.

"I am sorry, my child. I did not mean to scare you…I am merely worried about you. Denmark does not exactly have the best history." His father trailed off at the point. North Canada shivered again.

"I know, dad. Sweden and Finland have told me many times. But, trust me when I tell you that he has changed." Russia nodded and handed him something. "…oh..Thanks." He mumbled, turning around and dropping the bunny treats into the box.

"Have you figured out a name for it?" Sam shook his head. "Hmm, how about giving it a Russian name?" His son chuckled softly.

"Eh, why not?" He thought hard. "…This might not be Russian…but what about 'Vladmir'?" He asked. Russia smiled and nodded.

"That sounds nice." He then gave a small gasp. "Oh, I need to be off. I promised America I would help him escape from Arthur's cooking." Sam laughed at this as his father disappeared. Sam picked up Vladmir and held him close.

"You're such a cute little thing…" He said, filling the little rabbit's water bowl with a spare water bottle he had beside his bed. Yawning, he set the rabbit back down and flopped on his bed. "…Oh wait. Pfft, I have to take a shower. My brain must really be-." He paused as he was interrupted by a knock. He turned his head at the man who was in his doorway. "D-Denmark! I um…didn't see you there." He coughed and stood up, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. The Dane smiled.

"Oh, sorry. I have a knack for sneaking up on people, unintentionally of course. Anyway, I would like to know if you would um…like to go riding tomorrow." Sam frowned.

"Uh…I…don't know. S-Sweden would not like it if I was…around you." He flinched as he saw that pain return to the Dane's eyes. "…but, screw him. If you want me to ride with you, I will." He smiled faintly, hoping Berwald would not see them. Mathias grinned.

"Good! I'll see you tomorrow. Have a wonderful night, Sam." The Dane turned, leaving a blushing North American behind.

"…What have I got myself into?" He wondered, grabbing his Northern Canada flag pajamas and rushing to the shower.

About five minutes after the water started hitting his skin, France entered the bathroom, chuckling.

"Oh Sam~" North Canada whipped around just as France smashed his lips to Sam's. He shouted loudly, but the sound was muffled against Francis's lips. He was shoved back roughly and screamed loudly as something big entered him. France's hand slapped against his mouth. "Don't fight~"

-End Chapter Three-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

….

Sam woke up, shivering in his blankets, still bruised from last night. He didn't want to wake up yet, but he had to. He slid his legs out and stood up shakily, staring at himself in the mirror of his dresser. He whimpered at the black eye he had. How was he going to hide these? It would be near impossible…

"I came early then?" Oh crap! Denmark! Sam didn't turn.

"Y-Yeah…S-sorry. I slept in." He mumbled. He could tell Denmark was trying to see his face, but it was hidden by his hair, which hung to the sides.

"Are you ok, North Canada?" The Dane walked in and rested a hand on his shoulder. The touch made him flinch. Mathias looked at Sam's face in the mirror and gasped lightly. "What happened?" He asked, voice heavy with concern.

"I slipped in the shower. It was stupid really…" He mumbled again, staring at Denmark's eyes. He could tell the Dane knew he was lying. But Mathias didn't say anything, only let out a soft sigh.

"I'll leave you to get dressed…I will be in the stables." He practically purred out and left. Sam nearly broke down.

"Why did France do this to me?" He screamed, punching the wall. Down the hall, Denmark stopped, hearing the shout. He frowned deeply. So, France did this to Northern Canada? Well…He was going to KILL France.

"Ahh, bonjour Denmark~! How are you to—GAK!" He was cut off by the Dane's hands closing around his throat.

"I will let you off with a warning, Francis." He hissed. "If you ever touch Sam again, I will KILL YOU." France nodded as Denmark let him go and raced off. North Canada walked slowly out and paused, looking at Mathias.

"Y-You heard me…d-didn't you?" He whispered. Denmark nodded, making North Canada whimper. Mathias hugged Sam tightly.

"Let's…forget about the ride. We can do that another day…Want to play Guitar Hero? Prussia bought it a couple days ago. I am sure he'd let us play it." Sam's eyes brightened.

"Guitar Hero Three? Oh yes! Before I Forget by Slipknot, here I come!" Denmark laughed and led Sam away to the game room.

…

Winter 2015…

Alfred shivered in his bed, snuffling and clutching the blankets. He felt like crap. Ever since the almost never ending winter North America was having, he, Matthew, and Sam were ill. Well, Alfred and Matthew more than Sam because the North Canadian is used to harsh winters.

"Need some tea?" Arthur's voice broke the silence. He winced.

"Coffee would be better!" Alfred piped up, though regretted it as a splitting pain shot into his skull. England chuckled softly and sat down on Alfred's bed, nearly missing his hand.

"You know very well you cannot have coffee when you are sick. It will make your stomach hurt, you fool. I will get you some tea, and before you say anything, you don't have to drink it…" He could tell Iggy felt a bit down. Likely from the times everyone had insulted his cooking. Personally, there was nothing wrong with it, in his opinion. America frowned.

"Wait…Iggy?" The Englishman turned. "…Thank you." England gave a surprised look before turning and fleeing down the hall. America smiled a bit. Mission accomplished.

…..

"Dammit! Why do I always lose?" He laughed loudly, not angry at all. Denmark grinned at Sam.

"Well that song was hard." He paused as he noticed Sam was frowning at his fingers, which he was flexing. "Stiff?" Sam chuckled.

"Yes. But I am used to it. This game calls for repetitive…repetitive stress injuries." North Canada finished, feeling slightly out of good vocabulary. Mathias bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, of course. Why didn't I think of that?" The Dane reached out and grabbed Sam's hands, slowly running his fingers over the soft knuckles, which were reddened. "They look rather sore…" He commented, blinking. Sam smiled and leaned over, kissing Mathias' cheek.

"You're too protective of me, Mathi." He purred out. Denmark rolled his eyes.

"One can never be too protective, Sammy." The Dane's hands cupped Sam's cheeks. "…You're so cold…" He said with slight surprise. North Canada smiled faintly.

"It is extreme winter this year, liebe." He said, stressing his habit of speaking different languages. Denmark chuckled.

"I will never know how you don't feel that kind of cold…" Mathias murmured softly, sent into thought. Sam shook his head.

"No need to worry your mind over stupid things, Mathi." Someone knocked on the door just then. Sam turned his head and saw England.

"Hey, Sam, where did you put the tea?" North Canada opened his mouth to speak and then closed his eyes for a moment. He pictured the small box of tea bags, he noticed a cupboard…

"Oh, sorry. I accidentally put them in the beside-the-fridge-cupboard." Iggy threw a grin at the North American.

"Thank a bunch."

"Nessun problema." North Canada replied standing up and watching England go. "He's no doubt getting that for bruder…" Denmark sighed.

"The hero is quite sick, isn't he?" Sam flinched.

"Yeah…He hasn't had this bad a winter since…no wait. Ever….I am also worried about Matthew. Though he is doing better than Alfred, he is rather sick too. But they are strong. They will get over it." The North American glared at his hands. "…I think I may go get some tea also." Sam rushed off, shaking slightly. Denmark sighed.

"My lover is under stress…Why do you wish me to break with him, Earth?" He turned around, facing the women. "I love him very much." The women rolled her eyes.

"Love doesn't make the…world go around. Seriously Denmark, North Canada needs to be merged with Southern Canada. We cannot have Canada split in two for much longer. North America is complaining to me about all the riots and protesters! I can't take it anymore! Sam HAS to die! I don't care HOW you do it. Just make sure he's dead."

Denmark shakes his head rather fast at this, glaring at Earth.

"Look. If you want him dead, choose someone else. I am not going to help you assassinate my lover." He barked before turning and storming down the hall, incredibly disturbed. Earth smirked.

"Oh I will get someone else to do it. Isn't that right, Antarctica?" The women looked to her side, where someone with black hair and black eyes stood. He smiled coldly and nodded.

…

Finland ducked behind Sweden as they both noticed Sam's…aura.

"…Something botherin' you, S'm?" Berwald asked, staring at the rather glum North American. North Canada looked up from his mug of tea.

"No…not at all." He forced a smile upon his lips. Finland peeped out from behind the Swede.

"N-North Canada-san…Ok…you need a nickname, anyway, what's the matter? Something is obviously bothering you!" Sam shook his head.

"It is nothing, really…I am just worried about my brothers. They are quite sick. Oh, Iggy! How is Alfred and Matthew?" The Brit looked up.

"Oh...he is fine. I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck. "He's got a rather bad fever, but he's fine nonetheless." England bit his lip and made to go, but paused, looking into Sam's eyes. "…He wanted to see you."

Sweden nudged North Canada forward.

"Go on…Don't keep h'm waitin'…" Sam nodded and followed England down the hall, slowly disappearing. Finland raised an eyebrow at Sweden. "…What?" The Finn shook his head before hugging Sweden, grinning. Berwald smiled a bit before hugging the smaller man back, buring his face in his hair.

….

Alfred sat against the wall, wincing as he heaved another breath. This winter was rather harsh. His face was stuck in a pained depressed frown. Or at least, he thought he looked depressed.

"…A-Al?" He let his eyes rest upon his younger brother. His younger….brother.

"….Hi..Sam." He smiled slightly and took a heaving sigh. North Canada made his way over to Alfred and hugged him lightly, whimpering.

"I never meant it…all the times I said I hated you. I love you so much, bruder." Alfred stressed himself to form a smile, incredibly happy his brother doesn't hate him. Sam pulled back and ran his fngers over Alfred's face. "Do you feel ok…?" He asked, incredibly worried. England watched this, curious as to how North Canada could take such extreme winter with no side effects like Canada and America…

America shook his head and layed back, suddenly vert tired. His sky-blue eyes shut. Sam blinked back a tear.

"…Poor thing…" He murmured softly, forcing a smile. England sighed and walked away, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur exclaimed as France ran into him, entirely naked. "Bugger off, you damn frog!" He smacked France right in the face, but then realised it wasn't France… "…Matthew? Why are you out of bed!" The South Canadian groaned and shuffled back to his room, closing the door. "…What the hell was that all about…?"

…..

North Canada exited Alfred's room and wandered down the hallway. Having already taken care of his rabbit, he had really nothing to do until the next meeting. It would be his first, and, to be honest, he wasn't exactly happy about it. Thinking of what to do, he crossed over into the piano room and sat down at the piano stool.

"HeeHee~ You play piano? I never knew that!" Oh god, not Sealand. Sam turned his head to look at the micronation.

"Um…Yes I do…And, no one knows I do but Russia. So hush up, Peter." He was one of few to call nations by their first name, force of habit. Sealand laughed againa nd sat next to him.

"Can you teach me? I always wanted to know so I can kick my brothers butt at piano!" North Canada stifled a laugh.

"I don't think Arthur plays piano, but, eh, why not?" He gently took Sealand's hands in his own and placed them on the correct places.

Denmark stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, smiling at Sam. He watched the former Canadian teach the micronation how to play 'Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do.' It almost made him wish he had a kid of his own to share with North Canada…

…...

The scent of food awoke him. The silverette blinked open his red eyes and looked around. Alone…again. Why did he always think he didn't sleep alone? It wasn't as if anyone was as Awesome as himself. He stood up, wearing his 'Gilbird' pj's that a fan had mailed to Hidekaz Himaruya to enjoy. The creator had given them to Prussia as a gift for his birthday, and he was rather happy that day. He wondered…when was the next birthday?

"..." He looked at his calender, scanning the months. Oh! "The new kid's birthday is on December 16th…" He squinted. Did he even like Sam? He was the adoptive son of Russia. Did that mean he had to hate North Canada too?

"Prussia! You idiot, breakfast has been ready for a while, now get your ass in here!" Roderich's scream rung in his ears. Man, that dude could get some loudness with his voice. Prussia walked out of his room, still in his 'Awesome' pajamas, and followed the scent of pancakes.

"Now eat, silly fool." Austria pushed a plate full of pancakes toward the Prussian and grinned at North Canada, who had helped him make the pancakes.

"…"

-End Chapter Four-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Fall 2016

Sam sat on the tree-swing, head hung, hood over his head. Prussia had been murdered recently, in cold blood. They had been friends but not that close. But, due to his part-Prussian blood, it had hurt him a little on the inside, more so emotionally. He slowly began swinging, tears running down his cheeks, which were red from the chilled air. He heard footsteps behind him and whipped his head around. Why did it have to be FRANCE?

" I know you hate me, Sam. But I have come to tell you…Denmark has fallen ill. His country has erupted into riots—."

"I know." North Canada said, lowering his head once again. Francis bit his lip, closing one eye.

"Look, North Canada, I am sorry for what I did to you two years ago…but…You need to cheer up! I mean…We will all miss Gilbert, but he would not want you to be moping around!" He exclaimed, shaking Sam by his shoulders. The Northern Canadian stood up, his hood coming off at the sudden movement, and revealed his face to the Frenchman, growling.

France gasped at what he saw…

It looked as if Sam had clawed Russian words into his skin, along with 'Property of the Danes'. France took North Canada's hands into his own, reading the Russian on them. They read 'No longer independent.' Francis scowled.

"You should not write these things on yourself, Sam. It is not…true." North Canada snorted.

"Since Denmark's king announced that he would take controll over my country, I am now ruled by the Danes. And then Russia's boss declared that my own land be split into two so the Danes and the Russians have parts of Northern Canada. I am no longer…a nation. I am nothing. Gilbert took everyone's souls with him when he died. Everyone is going wack, and I belong to two people." France's eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly.

"I did not know this…the press have not released it? God, Sam…" North Canada snatched his hands back and grabbed his backpack and rushed off, covering his face with his scarf and pulling his gloves on as he went. Francis stood there, totally angered and saddened by this news.

…

Italy yawned and opened one eye, examining the sky. It was pale grey and the clouds were all dark and puffy. It was going to snow soon, he could tell. And Russian winters were quite…cold. Feliciano paused, hearing the door open. He turned around, looking at a man trying to get into the house. Italy gasped.

"Don't you have a key, sir?" He inquired, not knowing who the man was. He suddenly knew who it was when the man turned, his pale green eyes peering over glasses and a scarf.

"I forgot mine inside, Feli. Can you…?" The Italian nodded, shoving the key in the lock and unlocking it for the North American. Feliciano followed North Canada down the hall. The man turned, stopping in his tracks. "…You need something, Italy?" He asked softly.

"…You have something on your face…!" Before Sam could stop him, Italy had shoved his hood down, exposing his scratched up face. Germany, Southern Italy, Austria, and Iceland just happened to be in the room at this time. They all gaped at his face. North Canada shoved Italy roughly away, causing the man to cry out in pain as his skull made contact with the wall, and bolted away, scarf trailing behind him. Germany ran to Italy, shaking in anger from what Sam did. Austria and Iceland rushed after the North American. Roderich sprinted closer and closer to Sam until he was close enough to tackle him to the ground.

"What is THIS?" The pianist gestured to Northern Canada's face. Sam flinched away from him, keeping his mouth shut. Iceland scanned over the Russian symbols.

"…You…are not quite excited to be a possession of Russia and Denmark are you?" North Canada reached up with a scratched hand to slap both of them away, but they pinned his arms.

"It's not Mathias' fault!"He cried out, tears streaming down his face, stinging in the not-yet-healed wound. "It isn't his fault…It's Russia's fault! Its that king's fault!" He screamed, eyes closing from the stinging pain. Austria and Iceland looked at each other, then back to the crying twenty year old.

"Let's ge thim to his room." Iceland hissed under his breath, beginning to pick up Sam. Austria nodded and assisted him.

…..

"….and he kept saying 'It's not Mathias' fault.' Like it wasn't!" Iceland growled out, Norway sitting beside him. The Norweigian nodded, then shook his head.

"It isn't his fault though, Einar. It is his king's fault. How could Denmark know his king would do this? It was totally out of the blue." Sigmund blinked at his brother. Iceland snorted.

"I thought you didn't like him, Siggy. Why are you defending him now? He is the reason the newest Nation is ready to become sliced meat." Norway glared at Einar, but let his remark go unanswered.

"…Wait…" Faroes broke the silence. "Do I hear…Music?" Sigmund, Einar, and Faroes fell silent for a moment.

"…You, hate, everything about me! Why, do you, love me?" Sam was singing along to a song in his room, the music blasting out. Norway bit the inside is his cheek.

"No one wonders about his sanity…?" Iceland smacked Norway roughly. "Ow! Hey, I was kidding!" Einar snorted.

"That was not nice, Siggy. Now, if you would please shut up…" The Icelandic man stood up and wandered down a different hall, which was lit by candles. Norway and Faroes looked at each other.

"…What's got into him?" They both said at the same time.

…

Japan sighed from his spot between France and England at the meeting, totally irritated that the two wouldn't stop trying to kill each other. Suddenly, France stopped cursing out England as Sam entered the room and sat down, the hood pulled over his head, scarf covering his face except part os his nose and his eyes. England also stopped, thank his ancestors for that. Russia, who was eyeing America like he was a piece of meat, stood up.

"Right. I would first like to welcome you all to the World Meeting…number…oh god, I've lost count. Anyway, our topic for today is recent events that have happened and are troubling. England, care to enlighten us?" The Brit stood up as the Russian sat down. Arthur cleared his throat.

"For one, recently, some of our bosses…and royalty," He noticed Sam stiffen at this, "have decided to pick on the weaker countries. No offence to these certain nations, it's just the facts." America grinned over at Matthew, who was struggling to breathe from Sweden sitting on him. Arthur continued. "We must address this issue, in some way, so these nations don't feel like they are…worthless." Italy raised his hand. "Yes, Northern Italy?"

"Um…" Feliciano stood up. "I think we should try and bribe our bosses and kings and queens with good food! Like pasta and pizza!" As soon as the words 'pasta' and 'pizza' left his mouth, everyone groaned.

"…Thank you for your opinion, Italy. We shall take it into consideration…" He turned to the Nordic countries. "Would any of you like to say something?" His eyes flicked over all the others, then back to the Nordics. "..And Sweden? You're sitting on South Canada." Berwald gave a tiny, and low, gasp and stood up, slightly jumping when South Canada gave a huge gulp of air.

"…S'rry." Sweden sat in the empty chair on Finland's right and stayed silent. Iceland and Norway raised their hands.

"Yes?" Iceland spoke up first, standing up quickly.

"I think we should go against these dicisions to divide other nations. Look what Russia," He hissed the name, "and Denmark have done to North Canada!" Said man sank down in his chair, turning slightly invisible.

"…I think Einar is right!" Everyone gasped at the voice. The voice belonged to Romano, or Southern Italy. "No Nation should be divided for the greed of others." Lovino stated, his golden brown eyes hovered on Sam for a moment before staring straight at England.

"…I do agree to this as well…But we cannot just waltz into our bosses' places and demand them to free North Canada and Belarus." Belarus stood up, tugging Sam up with her.

"Oh yes we can!" She cackled. "We can do just that! We can go straight to Denmark's and Turkey's place and attack them! We can invade them and kill them! Yeah, that's right!" North Canada growled loudly.

"IT IS NOT MATHIAS' FAULT!" He screeched, halting all speech. There was an awkward pause when Denmark strode into the meeting room.

"Sorry I'm late-."

"YOU!" Belarus tackled Mathias and pulled out her knife, bringing it up to stab. Sam ran forward and grabbed Belarus' hand.

"Never his fault." He whispered into Belarus' ear. The woman's eyes widened and she nodded, dropping the knife and climbing off Mathias. The Dane had wide eyes, and stared at Sam's face.

"…You are not owned by me anymore, Sammy. I…releived my king of his duty." Everyone gaped at Denmark. Everyone except North Canada, who was peering over his glasses and scarf, totally surprised. "I could not watch you get hurt…now all we have to do is get Russia's boss to let you go also…" Ivan sighed.

"I have already tried everything. He really wants Sam's land…I cannot stop him." Iceland laughed cruely and stood up, yanking Sam's hood off and rippng the scarf away.

"IF YOU HAD REALLY TRIED, DO YOU THINK YOUR SON WOULD BE DOING THIS?" Einar growled at Ivan. The Russian remained calm, despite the situation. Ivan stood up, looking at Sam's face.

"…I must admit…I didn't know any of this would happen…" He paused. "…I must go." Alfred stood up quickly.

"Don't you dare run, you commie bastard! Look what you did to my brother!"

"I did not do this, America. You cannot blame me." And with that, he dissapeared into the hall.

Mathias reached out and took Sam's hand into his own, kissing the scarring flesh.

"I will fix this, I promise."

-End Chapter Five-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Christmas 2016

Sam ran down the hall, clutching his polar bear plushie. He was singing 'Jingle Bells' loudly, waking everyone up. Matthew stepped out of his room, then nearly made a loud 'EEP' when North Canada hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Mattie!" South Canada smiled and hugged his brother back.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." He said in his whispered tone. Alfred darted out of his room, bolting down the hall in a blur, screaming "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" so loud it rang in their ears. Arthur followed Alfred silently, walking hurriedly.

"You better go before America starts complaining you're too slow." Matthew nodded and walked after the others. He sighed happily, standing there in the middle of the hall. Suddenly, arms looped around his scarred body.

"Glædelig jul, Sam." Mathias purred happily into North Canada's ear. He grinned and pressed back into his lover.

"Buon Natale, Mathias." He replied, turning around and giving Denmark a long, pationate kiss. Denmark licked Sam's upper lip before pulling back.

"Someone's excited…" He pressed his knee into North Canada's crotch, making him gasp.

"M-Mathias! …Not here!" He hissed under his breath, holding in a groan. Denmark smirked.

"After the presents then~." Sam rolled his eyes and ran off toward the main room…

…

The last present was for North Canada. They all held their breaths as he opened it, taking out the new scarf. Sam yipped with joy and looked at the card.

'Dear Sam,

I heard you had no scarf for winter a long time ago. I decided to get you an awesome one! It was made by my awesome self, just for you. I saw this design in an art gallery online, and thought you might like it. I do not understand why Austria and Germany don't let me online more often, its awesome! I printed off the design and started making the actual scarf…I hope you like it!

Your dearest friend,

Gilbert.'

North Canada gasped and dropped the card, erupting into heavy sobs, clutching the scarf tightly. Iceland hugged Sam tightly, so did Norway and Italy.

"Prussia...was going to give it to you on Christmas Eve." Ludwig patted North Canada's shoulder. "I thought I should give it to you…to make him happy…" His eyes fell on the sky, looking up into the invisible heavens. Russia smiled and took the scarf from Sam's hands and looped it around his son's neck. Denmark got up and pulled his lover up.

"Come on…" He whispered softly. North Canada nodded and followed the Dane.

Ludwig sighed, staring at the floor. Einar and Sigmund looked at him.

"…Hey. It's Christmas…Let's sing merry songs and hold hands." Iceland piped up, half way smiling, half frowning.

"Oh shut it, Einar."

….

Denmark held the taller man close to him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, trying to calm the sobs that wracked the scared body. Sam finally sniffled and pulled back.

The two were sitting on their bed, Denmark with his back to the wall, and Sam in between his legs, resting on him. Mathias stroked the man's hair and smiled some.

"Are you ok now?" Sam's mouth fell open and he let out a sigh. At first, when he spoke, his voice broke.

"Y-yes…Thank you…" He leaned back again, closing his eyes. Denmark bit his lip and let his hands travel down North Canada's body, feeling the soft shivers. He stopped at the man's nipples and softly pinched them through the clothing of his t-shirt. Sam gasped and his eyes flew open. "A-Ah…what are you doing, Mathi?" The Dane smirked and nibbled Sam's neck, twisting Yellowknife and Whitehorse. North Canada let out a moan, shuddering.

"You like this, yes?" He purred out, slightly muffled against the skin held in his teeth. Sam nodded. "Good~" His hands darted down, lifting his lover's shirt off, revealing heavily scarred skin. Denmark nearly flinched, but continued instead. He turned them both around so that they were both facing each other. North Canada's eyes were wide and glassy. Mathias leaned in and closed his mouth over Yellowknife. Sam let out a soft hiss and his hands threaded themselves through the Dane's hair. He gave the erect skin a nibble and a suck before pulling back, his hands tugging at North Canada's pants. The man lifted his hips and he slid the clothing off of the taller male. He was happy to see that there was a sizeable bulge in the underwear, which had a North Canadian flag on them, and leaned down to kiss the bulge. He heard Sam take a sharp intake of breath, eyes slightly open. Denmark held in a chuckle and took off his own clothes down to his boxers. He pulled North Canada closer to him and rubbed their 'vital reigions' together.

"A-Ah! Denmark…!" Sam gasped at the friction, he was now shaking considerably.

After a minute of teasing, North Canada finally broke.

"P-Please…!" He begged, eyes screwed shut as Denmark rubbed Gedser against Fort Smith for the ten thousandth time. The Scandanavian nation smirked, yanking off the last piece of clothing on the North American.

"Are you sure, Sammy?" Mathias asked lightly, his blue eyes half lidded in his… 'state'. When the North Canadian nodded, he sucked on three fingers, coating them with saliva. He guided the wet fingers down to his lover's entrance, slowly inserting one. He could tell Sam was in pain, but he knew if the man could take no more, he would tell him. They trusted each other. Slowly pumping the finger in and out, he began to feel the muscles loosening. He slid in a second, and eventully a third. When he felt it loosen up fully, he pulled his fingers out. Sliding his boxers off, he looked up.

"Are you REALLY sure?" He had to make sure. He didn't want to hurt his lover…

North Canada nodded, turning around and bracing himself against the wall, sticking his ass out. Mathias took a deep breath, positioning Gedser at Great Slave Lake. He slowly pressed himself in, the tight heat nearly making him go crazy. Sam cried out, shaking terribly. Once fully seated, Denmark took a chance to try and calm himself, along with soothing the North American. Sam pressed back after a few minutes of staying silent and still.

"M-Move…" The red-brown haired male hissed, eyes shut tight.

"O-Okay…" Mathias pulled out until just the head was in the man's ass before pressing back in, starting up a slow rhythm. He moaned loudly, the sensation so good. North Canada nearly melted when he hit that spot deep within him, nerly collapsing. Denmark held him up, enjoying the sweet moans he pulled from his partner.

He drove himself a bit faster, picking up the pace, hearing the volume raise in the moans coming from Sam. Mathias snaked his arm around the other's body and stroked his manhood, jerking him off in time with his now erratic thrusts. The North America let out a wail, screaming "I LOVE YOU!" at the top of his lungs, releasing himself all over the wall and the bed sheets. Denmark soon followed after, pulling out and flopping beside his lover.

"I love you too, Sammy." He panted out, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

(End note)

BET YOU WERENT EXPECTING THAT. HA. Anyway...XD more chapters to come~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

January 30th 2017

Dear Russia Ivan,

I am sorry for not telling you this, but I could not wait any longer. I have gone to visit my human relative in Southern Canada for a while. I will miss you. I am in the airport at this time, luckily there was a post office near my gate. I must go now, I hope this reaches you in time.

Your son,

Sam.

…

Russia set the letter down and sighed. Sam had gone to visit…his human…relative? He had a living relative? Well this was surprising. America came into sight, hands shoved into his pockets, headphones upon his head, the cord leading to his hand, which held an iPod touch.

"Shawty is an eenie meenie miney moe lover~ Whoaaaa~" The man sang out, swishing his hips to the music. Ivan chuckled darkly, violet eyes glued to the man's body. "…Dude! Stop staring at my ass!" He snapped his head up.

"I was merely enjoying the view, Amerika." He purred, standing up and exiting the room, leaving the puzzled American behind. Once alone, he frowned deeply. Why had Sam left so quickly? And where was Denmark? Did he know about this?

…

Trembling, he sat down on the plane, eyes slitted. Oh how this brought back memories. The weird smell, the whacked hearing, the pressure in your head. It all made that horrible time come back. Yanking up his scarf so it covered his face, he looked over at the little girl beside him, who was browsing pictures on her laptop. And…talking to herself.

"Where the heck is that picture of North Canada? I thought I had it on here…?" His eyes lit up. An APH fan. The girl looked straight at him, and back to the picture she clicked. "…You look just like him." The girl whispered, brown eyes wide. He chuckled through the scarf Prussia had given him.

"So I am told. I like Hetalia too…You a fan of him?" He gestured his hand, which had red gloves, to the picture of himself…in anime style. She grinned.

"Yeah! I heard he was created by a fan, is that true?"

"…Sure is. I've met one of the voice acors…I think it was Todd. You know, Italy's voice actor?" He had to say the fake name of course, since no human knew that the actual countries voiced themselves. "And he told me that they met with a thirteen year old l, like, a couple years ago. I guess she's lucky, isn't she? Anyway, my name's…" He thought for a moment. He would use his rabbit's name. "Vladmir…" The girl nodded.

"My name is Emily…I have never met an adult who like this stuff!" Smiling, he talked with her through the whole plane ride, his mind off the fear of crashing.

….

"Hey, Ivan? Have you seen Sam?" Russia turned slightly. Well that answered his question as to if Denmark knew…

"No. He sent a letter saying he was going to visit…someone in South Canada."

"Oh…" Mathias' eyes slightly dulled. "Thanks…"

"No problem."

Watching Denmark walk away, he sat down on the bench in the hall, putting his head in his hands. If Sam had a relative, would he stay with a human over him? Would he even come back?

…..

Emily and Sam swapped emails, so they could stay in touch, and parted their ways. He was in Toronto, Ontario. Where his only human relative lived. It was quite fun to be in this city…

"Can you take me to this address?" He showed the man an address on a paper. The taxi driver nodded and started driving. "…Is this the CN tower?" Sam asked the driver. The man smiled.

"Yep. Ain't it pretty? Its quite fun to be up there. I go at least once a month." North Canada let out a small 'hehe'.

"It sure is…"

An hour of driving on a highway later….

"…Um…sir? We're here…" North Canada snapped open his eyes, sitting up.

"Oh, sorry! Planes make me tired. H-Here's your pay…!" He shoved at least one hundred bucks into the man's hands and ran out of the car, dragging his backpack with him. He rang the doorbell of the apartment at least six times. A woman, at least twenty years old, opened the door. "Hi! I'm your relative, Sam Braginski-!"

"Oh..my…god. It is true! You're real! Sammy!" The woman hugged him tightly, dragging him inside. "I have been waiting for you to come! For…more then five years, dude! Anyway, if you don't know who I am, I am your "creator" Sarah!" North Canada nodded, sitting down. "…I still cannot believe all this time…How old are you now, North Canada?" She asked innocently, her pale dark green eyes gleaming. Sam thought for a moment.

"I think I am twenty seven…" She rushed over and hugged him again.

"We're going to have a fun week together!"

…

Iceland wandered through the hall, looking around for his brother.

"Veee…Where's my coat?"

"Right in your hand, Itary."

"….ooooh."

"Einar? What are you doing standing there? You could be doing your work which is over due." Roderich broke into his mind, snapping his attention back into place.

"…True…" He sighed, walking back to his room.

…..

Prussia paced angrily, glaring at the ground.

"You sent Antartica after both North Canada and his human relative? What the hell is your problem?" Earth grinned.

"Calm down, former country. It is for the greater good, I assure you. Besides, I bet he won't even feel a thing."

"He's going to stab him in the eyes! Of course he will feel something! You cold hearted bitch!" Earth shook her head at the former country, still grinning.

"You don't understand how much pain has been caused by letting him live. Trust me. The humans will be happier when he is dead."

"…No they won't." Prussia growled, storming away.

"Believe what you will, Prussia. Germany will get his turn as well." She faded right before Prussia pounced upon her.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU CRAZY…!" He painfully smashed into the ground. Standing up, he peaked down at his brother. He was fine…

…..

Shortly after the death of Southern Canada….

"…Wait…THEY KILLED MATTIE OFF THE SHOW?" Matthew groaned from beside Russia and America, taking a big gulp of Canadian wine. He was far drunk by now, but he didn't act like England when he was drunk…

"It seems they did…" Russia murmured. America went into a long rant. Ivan sighed. "Where are you Sammy?" The bar's tv caught his attention.

"…a hit man was hired to kill two related people in Toronto today. Relatives, Sam Braginski and Sarah Terrace were hospitalized after the hit man stabbed both of them repeatedly. Braginski is now blinded and is-." He didn't let the reporter finish, he was already calling the Russian airline for a ticket to Toronto.

….

Sam's arms flailed out as the doctors restrained him. The pain…oh god. He felt the blood streaming everywhere. The doctor's hands snapped onto his arm, giving him a relaxant. He couldn't see anything…and his arms fell numb and useless to the sides of his body. He felt small pokes at his ripped-appart eyes.

"…Mathias…" He whispered out before losing conciousness.

…

"MATHIAS! Come on, we've got to go now!" Russia screamed at the Dane. The other came rushing out of the bathroom and they climbed onto their plane. They sat down beside each other, he felt Denmark shaking. He had been so worried when he heard about it…Ivan sighed. They really did love each other.

"W-What did the reporter say?" The Russian flinched.

"…A hit man got him and his relative…She survived with minor wounds, along with a broken arm…But Sam…his eyes were stabbed…" The Scandanavian whimpered.

"He will…heal? He is a country after all…" Ivan shook his head.

"He is half human…He won't heal like us…I had a bit of human in me…" He pulled his scarf down, revealing heavy scars. "Helicopter propellers."

Emily was right beside the two men, her eyes wide.

"…So North Canada…my Sammy…he will be blind for the rest of his life?"

"Yes…" Russia whispered, hanging his head. Emily gasped.

"Vladmir? He wasn't named that? I knew he looked too much like North Canada!" She hissed at Russia and Denmark, who jumped slightly and stared at the girl. "H-he sat beside me on the plane! He…"

…

Sarah blinked open her eyes, sitting up and glaring at the IV needle within her arm. Why were they helping here when Sam was the one who needed the most help? His eyes were GOUGED out…WITH A KNIFE.

"Look, sir, you can't just waltz in here and demand to…!"

"Oh yes I can. Now let me see my son!" Two men strode into the room, pushing past the objecting doctor.

…

Russia stared at his unconsious son, his head wrapped up in bandages. Tears leaked from his eyes and he and Denmark drew closer. He looked over at the female beside him, who was staring at them.

"You are his human relative, da?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from breaking. Sarah noded. "What is your name?"

"…I am Sarah Terrace…You must be Russia…and Denmark." She smiled. "I'm Sam's creator." Russia nodded, turning his attention back to Sam.

"…uuhnn…Who's there?"

"Sammy! Oh god…It's Mathias!" The Dane let out a wail, hugging the man lightly, getting a bit of dried blood in his blonde hair.

"…Mathi…" He let out a happy sigh, his mouth curving into a pained smile as he hugged back, attempting to blink his eyes…but they weren't there…

"Hello, my child…" Russia's hushed voice made him wince.

"Hi, Dad…" He wheezed, frowning. He slowly ripped off the bandages and opened one eye. He could see out of this one…but it was black and white. He tried opening the other one…but he couldn't. He reached up and prodded at his eye socket…Nothing was there? "…O-Oh god…" Mathias flinched and looked away from the heavily wounded face of his lover. Russia sighed.

"Hush, child. They will heal with time…" He paused, noticing the right eye staring at him. "…Can you see through that one?" Sam nodded.

"I-It's all black and white…but I can see.." Sam's one eye turned and looked at the woman, who was sitting up and drawing something. He strained his eye, and noticed that Sarah was drawing Iceland. "…That looks good, Sarah." The girl smiled.

"Danke~" Ivan and Mathias smiled a bit then looked back at Sam…who was looking out the window, sighing softly.

"I will never see in color again…All the beautiful things…" He whispered to himself.

"It will be fine. You'll heal, Sammy. I know you will." The man was now sobbing, trying to contain his emotions. North Canada hugged Denmark, straining himself to do so. "I k-know you will."

…

End part One/Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Part Two/Chapter Eight

Spring 2018

"I want to go home. My real home. In my own country." Sam hissed angrilly at Denmark and Iceland. "You cannot keep me here any longer!" Einar shook his head.

"You cannot go, you know you hav people who care about you here!" He raised his voice a bit, just to get his point across. Even since Sam had gotten the medication to try and restore his color-vision, the meds had made him irritable and violent…so they chained him to a wall usually…Away from his pistols, aka his new friends. The North American growled and snapped his teeth together.

"Let me go, dammit!" Denmark turned away. "What? Scared are you? I thought YOU were the monster, not me!" Mathias flinched and rushed out of the room. Iceland turned and scowled. What kind of medication made people do this kind of stuff? One that was screwed up, that's what. Sam's yellow eye (another side effect) watched them like a hawk to a mouse, silently making a plan.

"…I'm so sorry, North Canada." He whispered to himself and walked out of the room, leaving the angered and chained man behind.

…

Sweden sighed, rubbing his temples. Complaint after complaint. It was like nothing else mattered but complaints! He had more important things to do, like try and figure out who tried to kill Sarah and Sam. The news certainly didn't help, the police were running around like headless chickens….

"Su-San? You should take a break…you're over working yourself." Oh Tino…

"I cant…" He mumbled and slid his glasses back on, looking into the shorter man's eyes.

"Yes you can. Come on, I'm taking you out!" He atched Tino grab his arm and lead him away.

On Sweden's computer screen, the email finally had loaded. It read;

'Give me the half breeds and I will let your wife live.'

…..

"Prussia? What are you doing here?" Gilbert's eyes shot open to see North Canada. He flinched and stood up.

"…You must be dreaming. It's the only way you can get here without dieing…wait…" He looked down, seeing Sam chained to a wall…very awake. "..whoa."

"I come here a lot. Usually after I take my medication…I don't know if it knocks me out or what…" He blinked his one eye at Prussia. "We've all missed you very much. You might only be a dream…but still." The Germanic sighed.

"You aren't dreaming…this isn't a dream. This is…where nations go when they 'die'." He mumbled. North Canada frowned.

"But I'm not…dead…" His eyes widened. "Th-that means…it really is you!" Sam rushes forward, hugging the Prussian tightly, the gifted scarf hanging from his neck. Gilbert smiled some, then it faded.

"You are dieing. You. But the monster down there, isn't." He glared at the medication bottle. "You've got to stop taking the meds..." Sam nodded, staring wide eyed at the scene through the 'clouds'. Denmark was trying to talk sense into…him, and 'evil' Sam was shouting insults right and left. He scowled at his evil self.

"…Hey…Ludwig has gone to sleep…" He smiled. "He'll be here soon." As he stated that, a blurry figure was materializing beside Gilbert. Sam squinted slightly, as he didn't wear glasses when he went to sleep…Well, when he went senile. Germany stumbled forward, eyes bloodshot from not having much sleep. His eyes re-focused and he stared at North Canada. Sam smiled and pointed at Prussia. Germany's eyes followed the direction…and gasped.

"B-bruder…?" Gilbert nodded. "…I've missed you so much…!" He pulled his dead brother into his arms, burying his face in the silver hair. The Prussian felt tears build up in his eyes, the familiar warmth from his brother lapping at his heart…

"I've m-missed you too, West." He scowled inwardly at the stutter. Awesomeness doesn't stutter…

Sam felt himself fading away slightly. He looked at his hands, which were see-through.

"I've got to go now, Gilbert…Maybe one day…we shall see each other again." Sam couldn't help but let out a quite sob, clutching the scarf as he faded fully.

…

"I don't want to leave you, Gilbert. I don't care if my country dies away, I need to be with you brother!" I looked into West's wet eyes. Never before had I ever seen him so…distressed. I knew he was being selfish, and he truly could not stay with me, however much the thought warmed my heart.

"You can't, West. Your coutnry needs you…Feliciano needs you. You know this." I say softly, hoping to get him to change his mind. I wonder if West was just in shock. Shock that there really was a place the living could get in touch with the dead…My brother…Please leave. I don't want you to die too…

I reach out and cup his cheeks, pressing my forehead to his.

"Leave this place and never come back." I watch as his last sliver of control melts away, tears flowing freely down his face. I fell my own eyes overflow with water, but I still hold them back. I watch West fade, and I let one tear past my eyes. Oh how I will miss him…

….

Sam gasped awake, eyes re-focusing, the yellow ebbing away. Denmark was infront of him, staring into his eyes.

"M-Mathi! Keep me away from those pills!" He cried out, tugging on the chains. The Dane grabbed the bottle of pills.

"Are you sure?" Sam nodded. Mathias chucked them out of the window, hearing a shatter.

Denmark whipped around at the sound of their bedroom door opening. Sam looked up.

"Denmark! North Canada! Meeting. NOW."

…

Right away, Sam knew something was terribly wrong. First of all, the room was full of tense people. Second, Sweden was sporting the most intimidating face he had ever seen. He sat down carefully, taking heed to his stomach, which was becoming sore. Denmark sat beside him, giving his full attention.

"…We have so very bad news…" Norway mumbled, standing up with Sweden and Iceland. "Finland has been taken." North Canada's mouth flew open, a silent wail escaping it. They all gasped in unison.

"By who?" Denmark demanded, getting to his feet once again.

"…The same person who tried to kill Serra and North Canada." Iceland replied, trying to keep calm. "Antarctica…"

"That's not the only one." They all whipped around. Prussia, well, a transparent Prussia, stood at the other end of the meeting table, red eyes glowing litterally. No white seen in the eyes of the Prussian. They all froze. "Earth did too. She wanted Antartica to take revenge on all the countries. She thinks that we have been in control for too long. Yet, she can't even kill us…Unfortunatly…That wasn't the case for me." North Canada reached out and took Gilbert's hand, holding it tightly. He sniffled and continued. "But you guys need to know something…" He felt Sam's hand squeeze harder, comforting him. "Finland is ok. But Soviet…Russia and Antarctica have them. The only key to get him out is the one who will be born soon…" And with that, the former nation faded away. North Canada cried out, tears sreaming down his face. They all stood there in shock. Three nations were crying, Sam, Roderich, and Ludwig. Then, America spoke.

"…'The one who will be born soon'? What? Is he talking about another half nation?" Alfred blinked.

…..

"I…I have to tell you something, Mathi…"

Denmark turned around.

"I'm pregnant."

-End Chapter Eight/Beginning of part Two-


	9. Chapter 9 Part One

Chapter Nine

Tears Into Wine (Theme/Chapter Title)

Eight and three quarters along…

"Prussia…what do I do? I've never been through this sort of thing…" He tilted his head up at the sky, sitting on the tree swing, the beautiful scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. He felt a presence beside them, then it melted away.

"I'm always here…" The wind whispered to him. He rubbed his big belly softly and smiled.

"I know. I know…" He gazed at the stars, his only eye wide. It was then, he realised he could see color. He whipped his head around, staring at the colors. The white snow, the brown trees, the red mail boxes…He could see! "…Thank you, Prussia." He murmured, thinking this had something to do with the Germanic man. He kicked off the ground, starting to swing, his scarf trailing behind him. He thought about Finland, where was he? Was he ok? Was he hurt?

A hand seized him and stopped his swinging. North Canada gasped, whiping his head around. Black eyes stared at him, mocking his being.

"You thought you could get away?" That voice…oh god..

"L-Let go of me!"

-Flash back-

Sam flailed his limbs, attempting to throw his apponent off. Antarctica slammed him into the bookcase and threw him to the ground, a knife now in his hand. North Canada rolled out of the way as the man bore down with the weapon, stabbing the carpet. Sam took the opertunity to stand up and kick Antarctica's head, grabbing the knife. But…his hand did not grab the knife, only thin air. Antarctica stabbed into his eye, pain flashed through his entire being, he could barely feel the blood flowing. The last thing he heard was the sirens…The last thing he thought was if Serra was ok…

-End flashback-

"How about I don't…" The black eyed man reached around him and stuck his cold hands under his shirt and ran his hands along his pregnant belly.

"Get off of me you TWAT!" He snarled, shoving him backward and turning around, whipping a pistol out of its holster and aiming it quickly at the man's heart. He showed no fear.

"You think that is going to stop me? Why so much violence…it can't be good for the baby." Sam scowled and cocked the gun, making sure the man heard the click.

"After what you did to me and Serra, and now you have Finland, you think I won't shoot you?" The man merely chuckled.

"No. I don't thin you wi-."

"Get away from my wife if you value your pathetic life!" Antarctica turned, an axe staring him straight in the face. Denmark's usually cheerful eyes were clouded over with rage.

"Ah…I see. Well then…" He swallowed nervously before stepping away and fleeing into the bushes. Sam lets out a small whimper, pulling his shirt back down and nearly collapsing into Denmark's arms. The Dane sighed and hugged his lover close to him.

"I'm sorry…" North Canada whispered, tears streaming down his face as he dropped the gun. Mathias frowned and hugged him tighter.

"Shh…"

….

One Month Later….

"Woo! Come on, Sam!" The music blared through the speakers. The pregnant male was facing the champion of Guitar Hero 3, aka Finland. The song was 'Through the Fire and the Flames' by Dragonforce, the hardest song on the game. The diffuculty they were playing at was expert. Sam gripped the fake guitar and hit the few notes that were left. He saw the song ending and hit them, except…

North Canada dropped the guitar as the song ended, and Finland won. They all cheered for Finland, but then they looked worriedly at Sam, who's eyes were large with pain. Denmark pushed his way through the crowd.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" He demanded, gripping the trembling man's shoulders.

"…The baby is coming…" They all gasped. England grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the number, warning the hospital they were on their way. Arthur turned to Feliciano.

"Italy…can you drive us there?"

"Veee…of course!"

"Finland, America, Canada…you're coming with us. If you want to, you can come too, Sweden."

The said people climbed into the car. Denmark gripped Sam's hand as he breathes hoarsly, eyes shut tight.

"It's ok, Sam. You're doing fine…"

…..

Several…loooooooong hours later.

Doctor Desman walked into the room, his heterochromian eyes staring at the two males.

"Your baby boy is perfectly healthy. Our scans show he will be blonde with green eyes, like the two parents."

Mathias smiled at his sleeping 'wife', still holding onto his hand.

"Thank you…Doctor…?"

"Just call me Lost." He sat down beside Denmark. "…And If I may mention…It is an honor to be in the presence of two countries. Even if many others would not take this job in this part of the hospital…I still have faith in you guys." Mathias looked at the doctor, who was smiling at him and North Canada. He blinked twice.

"Thank you, …Lost."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Sam bliked open his eyes at this and sat up, shaking his head. Then, Sam's eyes widened.

"Greenland…and his human name will be Kresten. It's…" Mathias grinned.

"Danish for Christian." Denmark finished his sentence for him. Lost smiled.

"That is a nice name. By the way, you may leave anytime you want to…" The doctor flapped his wings a bit. This caused Mathias to finally think of how much this part of the hospital was different…Not many humans dwelled here, mostly the 'outcasts' of the human race. The aparent aliens. This is why the countries were allowed in this part, so they didn't mix with humans.

"Hey, Doctor Freak! You've got a call!" The nurse whipped the cellphone at Lost, who caught it with his tail. Mathias saw hurt in his eyes before he opened the phone.

"…Dad. I'm at work, why must you…No…Yes…Maybe….NO!" He closed the phone and sighed. North Canada looked sympathetic.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got fired, apparently, for scaring the others." Denmark grew angry and looked away. This is what his past had held. He used to scare other people into joining his house. It made him think how much Lost's dad must be like his past self…

"Well…you could always come live with us. Our house is very…emphasis on very….big. I'm sure you could fit in there…" Lost's eyes widened.

"…L-Live with countries? …I accept!" He grinned and his eyes sparkled.

-End Part One of Chapter Nine.


	10. Chapter 9 Part Two

Chapter Nine part Two.

"Right, this is your new room, . You can do whatever you want with it, mind you, the maids will be after you." Lithuania informed him, smiling. The former doctor smiled also.

"Thank you, …Lithuania. It is nice to know all of you guys are rather nice." Lithuania shook his head.

"Just be careful around Belarus, ok? She is very…different." Lost took note of this and turned and walked into his room, admiring the fact it was all ready for someone to move in.

"Ah, you are doctor who came with my son?" Lost jumped a bit, turning around. Dark purple eyes, which shone in the lights of the 'mansion', stared at him. They held deep secrets and mental scars behind them, it almost made him flinch. He could read people, yes. But, sometimes…Lost couldn't help but wonder if some of these peolple could be helped.

"…Your son…Oh! You must be…." Lost stuck out his hand to shake with the other, but the man did not return the gesture. He let his arm hand by his side.

"Please, just call me Russia…or even Ivan. I thank you for helping my son with birth. You will like it here, da?" Russia smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"…Yeah…Your welcome, by the way. I was just doing my job…" Lost mumbled, his low Russian accent rather deeper than the other's.

"Right, I shall leave you to unpack…" With that, Russia dissapeared down the hall.

Lost closed his eyes for a moment, thinking back to his own family. It was broken, yes. His father and 'mother' had left each other…and he wa forced to stay with his father. He, in reality, had two fathers. Lost mumbled their named to himself, beginning to unpack. A picture slid out of his pocket, which he bent down to retreive it. He slowly traced his fingers across the picture.

"…Hi mom…" He gave a sniff, putting the picture on his dresser and shoving his clothes into the drawers.

…..

"Mein gott! He's so cute!" Austria chuckled, holding the little baby Greenland in his arms. The baby reached up and touched Roderich's nose and giggled. "…Aww…" Sam chuckled softly, smiling.

"He has more of his father's looks…" Roderich snorted.

"Yes, but he has your eyes." The Germanic pointed out, softly tickling Kresten. "You know, Sam…They were all wrong about Denmark. You stayed with him through that, even if no one else trusted him. I admit, aftr hearing the things from Sweden and Finland, I did not believe he was capable of love…But I was mistaken. I admire you, North Canada. I know you and…P-Prussia were close…I bet he is proud of you." With that, the Austrian handed the baby back to North Canada and turned around, walking away. Sam sniffled once, looking down at his child.

"He's right, you know." Italy said, suddenly beside him, his eyes open for once. "I haven't ever thought Denmark was a bad person…I don't think anyone is. People are simply…misunderstood." Sam blinked at the usually air-headed Italian. Italy turned his head to look at North Canada, grinning as he kissed him on the cheek. "Most of us are very misunderstood." He mumbled before walking away, his nightgown flowing behind him.

He didn't know why, but he thought about Kresten. The other nations wouldn't trust him that much when he grew up, this much he knew….It made him shudder to think how much trouble Kresten would have when he was growing up… He also remembered how it would take him a bit longer than a full nation to grow up, being half human. But, only a few more days, not months nor years.

"…I never thought he could speak serious." Romano commented. North Canada jumped out of his skin. What was it with people and scaring him?

"…Me either…" He mumbled, slightly staring at the way Romano was just looking at him like they were old friends. "What?" The man stiffened.

"Nothing. I only wish to ask you…" He trailed off into a string of mumbles. Sam struggled to hear.

"Speak louder, Romano. I cannot hear you." Lovino took a big breath and sighed.

"I want to ask you to the Christmas dance. N-Not as a date, though! Just as…friends." He growled the last bit, as if he didn't even mean the words. Sam's eye widened, the green shrinking back a bit.

"…S-Sure…!" He said, a bit too loudly. "I-I'll go with you…B-but Denmark will want me to go with him too…"

"This was his idea…" The Italian grumbled and walked away, hands shoved into his pockets.

"..Ehh?" He stared slightly. He whipped out his cellphone, dialing his older brother's number.

"Hey, Al? Can you put Matthew on? …Thanks." North Canada tapped his boots on the floor, waiting.

"…Sam?"

"Hi Mattie! How are you, brother?" A long pause slid itself into the air.

"…I'm…fine. I just…worry about you. I heard about Doctor Lost. I…did some research and…He's the manhattan virus…Well, the song of the virus. Don't trust him, Sam..!—." North Canada had already hung up.

"Pfft. Like he could hurt anyone. I trust him as much as I trust my own son." He huffed, turning and wandering down the hall toward his and Denmark's room, still holding little Kresten.

Then, it was like a train hit him. Images invaded his senses, clouding his vision to what was around him. He heard screaming, and blood spattering. The sound of whips cracking. He doubled over, careful not to drop his child.

"A-Ah!" He cried out, pain searing his flesh like hot irons. Denmark rushed to him, taking Kresten and laying him on their bed before going back to his 'wife'.

"Sammy! What's wrong? Tell me!" He yelled to deaf ears. Sam's eye fluttered open, they were the same violet at Finland's, before they ebbed away back to their original green.

"I-I know where Finland is!" He rasped, his only eye wide. Denmark rubed his back softly as the North American broke down into sobs. Those images!

"What did you see, North Canada?" Mathias asked in a quite tone, hoping not to disturb his 'wife'. Sam sniffed and looked up at him, his eye filled with such fear and pain…it made him flinch.

"F-Finland…He is in Antarctica…H-He's hurt D-Denmark! We have to…to go save him!" Denmark understood why his lover was so worried, not saying he wasn't but, Sam was almost as close to the Finn as Berwald. The two were very good friends.

"We will. In the morning, ok? Finland is strong enough to survive, you know this."

Sam nodded and went almost entirely limp as Denmark led him into their room silently.

…..

He woke early in the morning, while it was still very dark. His eye stared out the window, where beautiful colors danced under the light of the moon. He felt a weird feeling in his chest, a longing. He gently got up, as to not wake his husband. He grabbed his sweater and went outside, eye narrowed.

"Ah, it is your time too, hm?"

Sam turned and looked at the brunette.

"A-Austria…" The man tilted his head to the side at his name. "It can't be your time! Y-you…can't die!" He shook his head.

"It is my turn…at least we will go together. We will be re-united with Gilbert…" He blinked. "Sometimes…I think you are still that young boy Russia and I found. You've grown so well, Sam." Sam's eye widened. These are the words his father used to say to him when he was a baby. The only thing he remembered was his father singing to him when he was put to sleep, then his memory blurred, trying to remember.

"Thank you…Roderich." As the northern lights flashed brightly, as if a huge explosion had gone off, he began to drift away. Austria held his hand tightly and both their lights dimmed away.

…

"Dammit! Russia! Germany! Get over here now!"

"…No…not my child…"

"Roderich! Dammit, wake up!"

"Sammy…"

…

Earth looked over at North Canada and Austria, a smirk adorned on her green lips.

"You've finally joined us, Roderich. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't get the message…" She clapped her hands together, her blue painted nails shining. "And you, Sam. You should have gone down, not up." She scowled. "But I suppose, now that you're here, welcome." Her voice grew cold. "You'll be here for a while, without your family."

Austria adjusted his glasses. "Yes, well, that is quite enough, Earth." He growled, violet eyes blazing with fire. Earth backed down and shrugged, her blue and green dress flying in the wind as she turned and ran away from them, drifting away into the slight breeze. Sam gaped at Austria, but stayed silent. "Come on, then. Let's find Gilbert, or at least someone we used to know." North Canada nodded and followed him, the wind picking up as his eye glowed brightly.

-End Chapter Nine-


	11. Chapter 10 The End

Chapter Ten

Said It All

…..

"…Sir Austria? Is that really you?" Roderich turned and smiled.

"Yes, it is. Nice to see you, Holy Rome." The blonde was mostly invisible, and no one knew why. Sam had his own theory; Germany was Holy Rome. But, even when he told Faroes, no one believed him. "Err…We are looking for Gilbert Beilschmidt, have you seen him?" Holy Rome blinked, then thought.

"Oh! I think I saw him pass by five minutes ago…he went that way." He pointed. Roderich nodded in thanks and dragged Sam away.

"Oi! Roderich!" Austria groaned. Not Gaul…

"What?" He snapped, his eye twitching. This…older version of France was a creep. His blonde hair was longer, his beard was bigger, his eyes were duller, and…his accent was so heavy he nearly couldn't understand him.

"The old Prune went inside." The Frenchman pointed to a house, which made him freeze.

"…Thank you." Once again, the North American was dragged away, before practically slamming the door open.

"...Oh how I adore you, Oh how I thirst for you~! Oh how Iiiii neeed yooou~-." The music stopped, along with the extra singer.

Silver hair, red eyes, pale skin, and a slim figure stepped away from the kitchen, an apron drapped over his body.

"…R-Roddy?" The Prussian whispered, eyes wide and nearly tear filled. Roderich let out a sob and rushed forward, collecting the slightly shorter man in his arms.

"Oh Gilbert…" Austria whimpered, purple eyes full of relief and happiness. Sam felt out of place, since his family wasn't here at all, no one who was really close to him. Here he was, staring at the two lovers, reunited in death.

Prussia's eyes found the North Canadian, making his eyebrows raise. Austria stepped out of the way.

"B-Both of you died? Why?" His confused expression made them both flinch.

"The Northern Lights may light the way, to those eternal, must pay the price of their lives. The Northern Lights may take away, what life has been given, and never stay." Another women said, coming down the stairs of the house.

"…What…oh." Prussia looked at her. "I thought you only made that up, Pangaea." The women rolled her eyes and tapped Prussia on the top of his head.

"I sent them to you two so you could see Prussia. You two are not truly dead. Earth may still be in power, but I will always be the true Planet Earth." The yellow eyed woman stated, wandering into the kitchen. "I'll finish cooking, Pru! You can go back to the living world."

…..

Lost's fingers ran across the keyboard, typing in the commands into the medical computer.

"Lost! I heard a beep!" The man rushed over to the lifeless bodies of Roderich and Sam.

"Who's heart monitor beeped?" He inquired, rolling up his sleeves. Italy pointed to Austria, eyes wide. "…" The former doctor stared at the heart monitor, hoping it would beep again. Germany watched also, a sparkle of hope in his blue eyes.

"I guess…I was just imagining it." Lost sighed and rested his hand on the Italian's shoulder.

BEEP.

They all gasped.

Beep

"Uhhnnn…"

"Roderich! Thank gott!" Ludwig called out, hugging Italy close to him.

"…Oh…Germany?"

"Yes?"

"Look behind you." The Austrian smiled brightly. Ludwig turned, and froze. His eyes widened to the point masses of white showed.

"Hello, bruder."

As the two were joined together again, Denmark sat in his chair, tears still falling from his eyes. Kresten, who was now six years old, wriggled in his lap.

"I wanna see mommy!" The Greenlander wailed, flailing his little arms. Denmark looked sadly at the lifeless body of his 'wife'.

BEEEEEEP Beep Beep.

"Mommy!" Kresten finally escaped from Denmark's hold and raced to the man, who was now sitting up, eye open. His eye patch was gone…no one had any idea as to what happened to it.

"Hey…" He smiled and hugged Greenland.

"Welcome back, my love." Denmark smiled, sitting on the side edge of the makeshift hospital cot. North Canada gave a strained laugh, watching Germany squeeze the living daylights out of Prussia.

"A-Ah! West!" He wheezed. "I love 'ya too! Loosen the grip! Can't breathe!"

"…Right." He looked at Sweden, unintentionally ignoring Denmark. "We're going to save Finland now, yes?" Berwald nodded silently. "Let's go then."

…..

"Ah! Please, stop!" He heard his own blood spatter everywhere as the whip kept hitting his back. "P-Please…"

"Sir! Sir! The Nations are here!" Antarctica's cold black eyes seemed to grow a bit darker.

"Good. They are in for a nice…treat."

Distant sounds of gunfire sounded from all around the room. It was like they had been surrounded by the nations.

"How delightful." Earth chuckled beside him and stood her ground. Suddenly, North Canada burst through the door, blood speckling his heavily scarred skin.

"You!" He pointed his gun expertly at Antarctica's heart. "On your knees, drop the whip!" He demanded.

'Such a cute face…' Antarctica smirked and kneeled as instructed, looking at Earth.

"And you…" Sam glared at Earth. "You die here, tonight." America suddenly appeared through the door, with England and Matthew.

"Go ahead, Sam. She's all yours." Alfred whispered, keeping a careful eye on the Antarctican.

BLAM!

Without a change, the gun was fired, a bullet ripped clearly through Earth's forehead, killing her instantly. Her lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Goodnight, Isis." Alfred hissed, eyes narrowed at the woman's body. Sweden pushed his way through the nations and undid the ropes binding Finland to the chair. The poor man had passed out during all this, in shock.

"F-F'nl'nd…" The Swede stuttered, clutching the smaller man to his chest.

"Let's go home." North Canada murmured, his face expressionless.

…

Finland later spent a couple days in recovery, being tended to by Lost. He spoke little about what happened to him, since he was scared Sweden would never look at him the same way. Tino's friends all supported him through the rough memories, and slow recovery.

When the Christmas Dance came, most of them dance with their partners. North Canada, however, did not. He chose to go along with Romano's idea, or rather, Denmark's idea. The Dane grinned when he saw the Italian and the North American speaking while dancing to the fast paced music.

The Nations had a very good Christmas that year, full of relief, love, and distant barriers between friend and foe. A very small amount of humans were included in the party, including Serra Terrace.

….

Out of all the birthdays, celebrations, and parties, none had been so happy. This reminded me so much of my parents. I miss them a lot, and throughout my life, I likely will grow even more longing to know who they were. They will be dead by the time I find out…But I would still rather know.

Roderich and Gilbert offered to take Denmark and I on a sort of vacation to Alaska. I am really excited to be going with my family. Kresten does not want to go, the reason is unknown. Sometimes I think he grew up too fast, and doesn't want anything to do with his 'mother', but he reminds me he still loves me when he does things like draw really well done pictures. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had never been born a human, this thought lies with me, and will never be answered.

I must bid farewell for now, as we are going to be going now, by car, as Roderich knows how much planes traumatize me. I hope the person who reads this in the future understands the lives of us Nations, and the fact we are more human than they think.

THE END


End file.
